


Dance With Me

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: Davenport and Merle dance.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend! Hope you like it, Cindy!!!
> 
> It's very short because I need to sleep.

“P-put your hand on my waist,” Davenport explains.

Merle obliges, although he seems hesitant. “This isn’t my kind of dancing.”

Davenport raises an eyebrow. “Never waltzed?”

Merle shakes his head. “I’m more of a jazz square kind of guy, y’know?” He demonstrates jazz hands as he says this. Davenport laughs at that. “You ever waltzed?”

“Once or t-twice,” Davenport shrugs. “Wasn’t a fan of it, back then. There wasn’t anyone t-to dance with.”

Merle wiggles his eyebrows at that. “So it’s about partners, eh?”

Davenport blushes, wrapping one hand carefully on Merle’s shoulder and the other delicately on his back. “I suppose.”

“Well,” Merle says, “I step on feet a lot.”

“Me too,” Davenport admits. He takes the lead, starting to take the two of them towards the left.

They’re outside, just the two of them, so Merle doesn’t worry about who could be watching. Instead he sees nature as their ballroom, the moon above as the spotlight, illuminating his partner.

The gnome is dressed plainly, in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt. Merle himself is wearing plaid boxers and no shirt. They’re supposed to be sleeping, but Davenport wanted to see the stars and Merle wanted to see Davenport smile so they had snuck out of their own home.

And then there were moments, Merle thought to himself, moments when he called the manor he lived in their home, when he thought of their bed and their dusty set of china that they never used that reminds him of how far he’s come. 

With Hekuba there was no we.

Davenport starts humming as they move. The gnome’s hand is warm against Merle’s back, a comforting sensation. He’s gorgeous, up this close, with intelligent green eyes that glitter like gemstones and a sweet smile as he notices Merle staring.

Merle swallows. “Sorry,” he barely manages to say.

“It’s okay,” Davenport says, shaking his head. 

The two slow, less moving around the forest and more swaying to each other, enjoying the presence.

There are fireflies that light up the space, illuminating the two. Pan and his wonders, Merle assumes.

“You do this often?” Merle says.

“Hm?”

“Teach people how to dance,” Merle says. 

Davenport shakes his head. “F-first time,” he grins.

“I’ll be damned,” Merle chuckles. At this point they’ve given up on moving side by side altogether. Instead they’re inches from each other, swaying and grinning. “You’re pretty good.”

Davenport fights a smile at that. “A-are you flirting with me, Merle?”

Merle fakes shock. “Ah, shit. What gave it away?”

“We’re married,” Davenport replies, faking annoyance.

“Ah, yeah!” Merle grins.

“You’re ridiculous,” Davenport says. 

Merle shakes his head. “Nah, you love me.”

“I do,” Davenport admits. “D-doesn’t change that you’re ridiculous.” Davenport leans in and kisses Merle. “But I do love you.”


End file.
